


Wrong Number

by Astronut



Series: Antilles Family Antics [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Where was Wedge Antilles during the Dark Nest Trilogy?
Relationships: Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles
Series: Antilles Family Antics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708819
Kudos: 8





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.

Wrong Number

“’Lo?” A groggy voice answered.

“General Antilles, this is a secure line. A colony of hive-mind insects has captured the _Admiral Ackbar_. We need you…” The demanding voice silenced as the sleepy man cut power to the com. 

A muffled voice drifted up from the lump of blankets besides him. “Who was that?” 

“Just a wrong number. Somebody with a bug problem looking for an exterminator. Go back to sleep.” 

The man placed an arm over the warm body besides him, drawing his wife closer as he nestled under the blankets. A smile touched his lips as sleep found him. 


End file.
